


Fairy Soul Academy

by DeathOfAFangirl



Category: Black Butler, Black Butler 2, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji II - Fandom, Naruto, Soul Eater
Genre: BoyxBoy, Bullying, Depression, Disloyalty, F/F, F/M, Hatred, Love, M/M, Multi, Some OOCness, Swords, Symmetry, Violence, Yaoi, Yuri, anime story line will be changed by me, zanpakuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfAFangirl/pseuds/DeathOfAFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when our favorite characters forget all about their magic, powers, and who they really are? And of they are placed in a highschool, only to meet each other... what will happen? The ultimate Anime crossover! I might add in more as I watch more anime. *BEING REWRITTEN COMPLETELY, ALL CHAPTERS NOWBMAY OR MAY NOT BE IRREVELENT ONCE REVISION IS DONE*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gray Fullbuster's POV

I looked around to where I was... where was i? And for the matter, WHO was I? There was a note on the... desk I was laying against. 

Dear Gray Fullbuster,  
Yes, that is your name. Your favorite color is blue, you hate warm things, you adore the cold, and can withstand amazingly low temperatures. Your mother, Ur, is deceased and your father is missing. You live with your younger brother, Toshiro Hitsugaya. He has a different last name because of your mother. Do not fret, Ice Prince, you will 'remember' everything in no time.

-The Creators

The fuck? Who... that's right! Shiro-Chan is my little brother, he tries to act more mature than I am, which is true but I don't want him to know that. 

 

Ciel Phantomhive's POV

Where the bloody Hell was I? I don't remember a damned thing. I'm not even sure of my name. Suspiciously, a note dangled from my... eyepatch? I grabbed it and read swiftly.

. Dear Ciel Phantomhive,  
Yes M'Lord, that is your name. You are the sole survivor after your parents and aunt were killed in a house fire. You were raised as nobility and will continue that way, but this school is just to ensure your education even further. You also have a cousin, he is not directly related to you. Yet, he bares a resembling past: Sasuke Uchiha. Oh and I bet your wondering about the eye patch, don't worry about it, you survived the fire, but we're not entirely saved. Your eyes was harmed and I would not suggest taking that patch off. You might just give yourself nightmares. 

-the Creators

 

What the bloody Hell? Where is... S- who? Where... where is... I cannot place this feeling... it is like I'm missing someone who is supposed to be near me...

 

Rukia Kuchiki's POV

I woke up, drowsy. My hair stuck to my face and I frowned. I felt... different. I couldn't remember a thing. Not even my own name... Rhea? No. Rosie? Nope. Then, I saw a crumbled piece of paper on the desk I had been asleep on, moment before. 

Dear Rukia Kuchiki,  
Yes, that is very well your name. You are an amazing student as well as your younger sister, Karin Kuchiki. She is a couple years younger and you take car of her. Because your mother and father were killed in a robbery, and your older sister did not make it through her surgery. 

-The Creators

What? Since when did I have a sister?... or two... 

 

Soul "Eater" Evans POV

I woke up in a puddle of my own drool. It was kinda gross if you ask me, and completely uncool. I scratched my head, trying to figure out where and who I was... when I pulled off a headband I had been wearing, a piece of paper fluttered down. I quickly caught it before it landed in any drool.

Dear Soul "Eater" Evans,  
You are an interesting one... but don't worry. Your cousin, Toshiro Hitsugaya, is here as well. You like cool things and don't like uncool things. Black*Star is your best friend. Oh, and your older cousins, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Gray Fullbuster are very cold. And don't you dare call Toshiro short. He will skin you for it.

-The Creators

Very creepy... and uncool...

 

Naruto Uzumaki's POV

I sat straight up. One thought running through my head, "I want to become Hokage." But what the fuck was a Hokage? I felt my face when I realised that I had kitty whisker scars on my cheeks... that's weird... along with a paper taped to my forehead. 

Dear Naruto Uzumaki,  
I bet you want to know why you have whisker scars. Your parents were abusive and left you to die. A teacher at this school took You in and has been raising you since, his name is Iruka Umino. You also have a sister, who had been put up for adoption before you were born, she is Lucy Heartfilia. Good luck with her temper,

-The Creators

Well then... now I'm confused...

Asuna's POV

I woke up, slightly dazed and with a bit of drool leaking out of my mouth, for some reason I automatically reached for something at my hip. Instead of finding something a little less anticlimactic, I found a note.

Dear Asuna,  
Ah, you are a very unlucky one. You parents abandoned you in an alley way as soon as you were born. You are now being raised by your Sensei. Kakashi Hatake. Don't worry, you'll understand in due time.

-The Creators

Well... that wasn't creepy?


	2. I am, I like, I hate, My Dream Is...

Ciel Phantomhive's POV

I looked around the room I was in. It looked to be a classroom as the note had said I'd be in a school... though at the very front there was a man with crimson eyes and longish black hair. He was reading a note similar to the one I had just put down. Next to me was a white haired boy with stunning turquoise eyes and a frown plastered on his face. On the other side of me was a taller, blonde boy with Crystal blue eyes. 

That's when I wondered... what color were my eyes? We're they crimson? Blue? Yellow? Purple? Colors swam through my thoughts until I caught my reflection in the near by window, I had a big crulean blue eye and a pitch bleach eye patch. I had ear length black hair and an earring. Behind me was a fidgety blue haired boy. He had a sleeveless black vest/jacket with a high collar that was pulled up. He kept looking around as if waiting for something big. Next to him, was a pale blonde haired girl. She had dull green eyes and pale pink lips. She seemed, on edge as well. On the other side of the blue haired boy was a blonde girl with short hair and bright eyes. She kept mumbling something about a giraffe. Behind them was a single desk. It had another white haired boy, but he had full on red eyes. His teeth were sharp and he had a yellow jacket on. 

What a weird classroom set up... Only 7 students in this class. It must be a small school indeed. The teacher suddenly stood up. "I am Sebastian Michaelis. You may call me Sebastian or Mr. Michaelis. I do not care which. I am your history and Homeroom teacher and would like each of you to introduce yourselves. You, the blonde in the front, please start." Sebastian finished, startling everyone in the room. "I want your name, something you like, something you hate, and your dream." The blonde stood up as Sebastian had and began, "I am Alois Trancy. I like... spiders and butterflies. I hate... people who outdo me and my dream is to find someone who truly accepts me." Alois said confidently. I was up next, what in the bloody Hell do I say? 

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. I like the color blue. I hate people who do not follow the rules. And my dream? I dream to bring the person I hate to justice." Next what the white haired kid with turquoise eyes. "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. I like respect. I hate people who do not respect those they should. And my dream is too live up to my family's standards." Now it was the shorthanded girl. "I'm Patty Thompson!" She yelled. "I like giraffes and hate when people don't listen to me... My dream is too make... someone happy... I don't remember who though." Now it was the fidgety blue haired kid. "I AM BLACK*STAR!!! I WILL SURPASS EVEN GOD AND I HATE THOSE WHO DON'T BELIEVE IN THEIR FRIENDS!!!" The boy had jumped on his desk and was now getting down, I could hear Alois scoff at this.

"I am Maka Albarn. I like to read and I hate perverted people. My dream is to help my best friend succeed." That is all this so called Maka, said. Best was the one boy in the back, "I'm Soul Eater. I like cool things and hate uncool things. My dream is to become the best scy- person I can be." He didn't seem to notice his slip in words and still looked indifferent to everyone around him. "Very well. Now, please try and get to know each other while I make a snack for us." Sebastian announced.

Kirito's POV

I looked around. I seemed to be in a classroom. In the front of the room was a big busted purple haired woman. She seemed to be reading a similar note to what I had just been reading. The rows were three across. The first row had a blonde with big Brown eyes and twin tails, next to her was a boy who looked younger thAn me with black hair that had 3 white strips on one side and looked scarily symmetrical from the front and back, next to him was a spikey black haired teen with cold hard onyx eyes. Behind the blonde chick, was a pink haired, dude? It looked like a guy... but also a girl... Next to... it? was a redish brownish haired girl. She looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place it. Next to her was a blue haired guy with a tattoo over his eye and a white trench coat on. Behind the it, was a blonde boy with whisker scars on his face and googles on his head. He was right next to me. On the other side of me, was a red-head with a stare that could kill. The purple haired teacher suddenly stood up, "I am Blair. Uhm... I would like to have you all introduce yourselves, please state your name, something you like, something you hate, and a dream of yours." She said and pointed at the blonde girl to start. 

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I like zodiacs and I hate those who think you can just sit back and let fate decide for you. My dream is to one day finally be strong enough to tell my father how much I really do love him." She sat down and looked to the person next to her expectantly. "I am Death The Kid. Most people just call me Kid though. I love Symmetry and hate anything thats asymmetrical. My dream is to make everything symmetrical and teach everyone the wonders of symmetry." Next was the cold eyed boy, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain somebody."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC!!! I won't exactly continue with the boring intros, but hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting!!!


	3. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just really quick going to tell you guys who is what teacher and who is in their H.R class

History - Sebastian Michaelis  
H.R Class:  
Alois Trancy  
Ciel Phantomhive  
Toshiro Hitsugaya  
Patty Thompson  
Black*Star  
Maka Albarn  
And, Soul "Eater" Evans

Science - Blair (Soul Eater)  
H.R Class:  
Lucy Heartfilia  
Death The Kid  
Sasuke Uchiha  
Crona (Soul Eater)  
Asuna (SAO)  
Jellal Fernandez  
Naruto Uzumaki  
Kirito (SAO)  
Erza Scarlet

Math - Claude Faustus  
H.R Class:  
Ichigo Kurosaki  
Rukia Kuchiki  
Natsu Dragneel  
Gray Fullbuster  
Loke/Leo (Fairy Tail)  
Sakura Haruno  
Ino Yamanaka  
Lisanna Strauss

Liz Thompson

 

Principal - Makarov Dreyar  
Nurse - Mirajane Strauss  
Lunch Person - Renji Abari  
Vice Principal - Lord Death 

P.E - Kakashi Hatake  
Art - Iruka Umino


	4. Lunch Room Expectations

Soul's POV   
This teacher was cool, we had Homeroom and history right before a break, and then lunch. Sebastian constantly made little snacks for us and it was so cool! He had told us we needed to look in the back for our lunch seating arrangement. I skimmed over the list, only reading the few before mine.

Table 1-  
Alois Trancy  
Ciel Phantomhive  
Death The Kid

Table 2-  
Sasuke Uchiha  
Toshiro Hitsugaya  
Gray Fullbuster

Table 3-   
Crona   
Ino Yamanaka   
Lucy Heartfilia   
Maka Albarn

Table 4-   
Soul Eater Evans  
Kirito  
Ichigo Kurosaki  
Naurto Uzumaki  
Natsu Dragneel 

Damn... I was at the big table... There were a couple more, but I didn't bother reading the rest. 

RING-!

The bell went off, and Sebastian waved us out. "Remember! Some of you have science, while the others have math!" he called out and let us out. What did I have next? I checked a paper that seemed to appear into my pocket.

(*A/N: I'm changing some of the teachers... I recently got further in the series' and have found more fitting people for the teaching positions)

Soul Eater Evans  
-Meet In Auditorium  
Homeroom - Michaelis, Sebastian  
History - MIchaelis, Sebastian  
Break  
Science - Blair  
P.E - Gai, Might  
Math - Faustus, Claude  
Language Arts - Hatake, Kakashi   
Drama - Orochimaru  
Break  
Art - Anko  
-Return To Dormitory 

Dormitory: Building B, Floor 3, Room 5

Uncool... where were all the other classes? And who were those teachers!? Gr... I didn't even know where the dormitories were...

Alois' POV  
I skipped over to the scarily symmetrical table and sat down, the boy known as 'Ciel' and another boy with... symmetrical everything other than his hideous hair... We all sat and stared at our plates awkwardly. We had the fanciest table... candle lit and cups of steaming, "Earl Grey Tea." Ciel stated after sipping some. I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged an continued gracefully drinking. 

"Splendid Observation." Another voice rang out, it was the weird haired kid. "I'm Death The Kid, most call me Kid for short though." I stared at him in shock. What kind of name was, 'Death The Kid!?' Ciel merely nodded and thrust his hand towards the boy, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, its my pleasure." I did the same after their hands shook. "Alois Trancy, its nice to meet you." He nodded. "Likewise." And all of the other students stood up and began getting their food. As Kid was going to stand up, a red-headed man with a lot of tattoos ushered him to sit back down. "You're food will be out in just a moment. It is steak, cooked medium rare with mashed potatos on the side." He informed us and we all took our seat once again.

 

A/N: I know... I know... You're all probably wondering why Sasuke isn't at the royalty table. Honestly, he will be. Just wait. Oh and again, sorry for the switch up on the teachers.


	5. IM SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

To be honest... I had kind of given up on this fic... I didn't like how I started it, or how it was written. But since giving up on it, my writing style -in my opinion- has improved greatly, and I am willing to give this story another shot. I will be rewriting each chapter, and hopefully make them longer. Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you all can forgive me.. In the meantime, I'll be working on an improved storyline and character developments... So please understand! Hold on just a bit longer my loyal readers, I'll give you a good story once I get my head straight.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Heellllo my lovlies who have wanted more from this work that I started on a whim. After giving up on it, attempting to retry at this, and then giving up again.. I finally decided my final answer to this work. I'm gonna restart it! It has already been posted with the first rebooted chapter and I hope you all enjoy!** _

 

_**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/12803523> ** _

 

_**Its called 'Remember...' ^^^** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously those notes were lying about them, but, why? And who or what are the creators? Got any ideas? Comment them!


End file.
